


Track and Trace

by misura



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "It was my understanding that it is human custom to exchange gifts at certain points in a relationship, to celebrate and hopefully stimulate its longevity," Spock said, which Bones translated as 'so where's my anniversary gift, you cheap bastard?'.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Track and Trace

Bones stared at the bracelet with a mix of horror and amusement. He vaguely recognized it as something the natives had been offering to trade for cups, ration bars or tables (for the super deluxe, good fortune for the rest of your life model) on a planet the Enterprise had visited about two months ago.

"It was my understanding that it is human custom to exchange gifts at certain points in a relationship, to celebrate and hopefully stimulate its longevity," Spock said, which Bones translated as 'so where's my anniversary gift, you cheap bastard?'.

"Yeah," Bones said, trying to remember if any tables from Spock's quarters had gone missing. "Sure."

He didn't think any had, which meant Spock had gotten him the cheaper cup or ration bar model of bracelet, which was fine with Bones, especially since it meant he didn't have to feel guilty over not having gotten anything for Spock.

Spock's expression was expectant.

Bones sighed. "Look, I ... " Some half-buried memory resurfaced. "Wait. Is this a tracking device? Like that necklace you got Uhura?"

"I assure you, the radiation signature from the necklace I gifted Lieutenant Uhura bears a distinct difference from the one emanated by the central stone in this bracelet," Spock said.

"So that would be a 'yes'." Bones realized he should have known. Romantic, his ass. "Damn it, Spock. I"m - "

"You are a person I hold in the utmost affection and respect," Spock said and all right, so maybe the pointy-eared bastard was a bit of a romantic after all.

Bones said, "Thanks. But - "

"Also, the central stone's shade of blue appeared to go well with the color of your uniform."

"Oh, it did, did it?" Bones said, taking another look. "And I'm expected to believe that's why you bought me this? Nothing to do with being able to track me down like some damn ... whatever." Bones vaguely remembered some people on Earth put tracking devices in their pets, maybe?

"My motivations were a mix of the practical and, if you wish, the sentimental. If the gift fails to meet with your approval, I do apologize," Spock said. "However, allow me to point out that the necklace I gifted to Lieutenant Uhura proved instrumental in saving not only Lieutenant Uhura - " ("That's not the way I heard it," Bones muttered) " - but a great many other crew members of the Enterprise as well."

"Oh, right. So it's not for me, it's for the good of the whole damn crew, is it? Go on and pull the other one."

Spock blinked. Bones managed not to roll his eyes at this extremely transparent act of Spock failing to understand some piece of 'human parlance'. Vulcans might never lie, but they sure had a talent for implication, insinuation and outright sneakiness.

It was one of the very few things Bones actually, genuinely liked about them, or Spock, at least.

"I assure you, I selected the bracelet specifically - " Spock started.

"All right, all right, I'll wear the damn thing!" Bones interrupted. "No need to make a whole drama out of it." It did look nice with his uniform, he supposed. Not that he felt any need to admit that out loud. "There. Happy now?"

"I almost always find you to be pleasant company, Leonard. As I had hoped to demonstrate with my gift," Spock said. He did look mildly pleased, or as pleased as Spock ever got.

On the other hand, "What do you mean 'almost'?"


End file.
